Origins of Minato Namikaze
by Miss Ming
Summary: He came from an unknown village. but nobody knows this. they only know him as the Fourth Hokage.


"AAAAARRRRAAAAAAASSSHHHII!" Arashi groaned as his younger sister's voice assaulted his ears. He threw his pillow over his head to maybe get a moment more sleep before his sister came bursting in. It was his day off, for crying out loud! His excitable sister exploded into the room, shouting his name at the top of her lungs.

"Wake up Arashi, you were going to teach me today!" His sister, four years younger and seven years old started shaking him.

"Go –way Sora." Arashi moaned from under his pillow.

"Noooo! You were going to teach me that seal-y thing you did yesterday!"

Arashi pulled his head out from under his pillow. "I did not. I said I _might_ show you how to do one of the basic jumon today. _Not _a seal."

Her eyes widened at the prospect of learning anything from her brother, the top student at the hidden sun's academy. "Please! I'll be good!"

Arashi shoed her out of his room to get dressed with a laugh. It would only be two more days

Until his graduation and then he would become one of the Shinobi of the Sun

* * *

><p>"Soooo, what is it!" Sora was practically vibrating on the spot. She'd gotten tired of waiting for her brother to speak after a minute so she butted in on his deep thoughts.<p>

"Gah, you ruined my train of thought!" Arashi pulled at his hair then decided on teaching her one of the simple speed boosting techniques for the air. "Alright, the technique's called speeding wind feet and the incantation is _**'Watashiniutsukushīkazeokōsoku-ka.' **_Ok? Use it as well as 'Air Dance'. What it does is make you go faster, much faster."

Sora's eyes went as wide as dinner plates. "Show me!"

Arashi grinned at his sister for a moment and ruffled her blond hair, a trait that all Namikaze's had. "No problem." He flicked his fingers into a chakra channeling symbol then whispered _**'Watashiwakūki-chūdeodorukotoonegatteimasu.'**_ Then leapt into the air. Air Dance was taught to all citizens of the village Hidden in the Sun. It was necessary to get around as Hidden Sun was made entirely from floating islands in the sky. Everyone was taught this jumon almost as soon as they could walk. It was necessary otherwise you would have people falling off the islands left, right and center… well maybe not centre. There was rock there.

"Come on up, the air's fine today, Sora," Arashi called and watched as his sister followed him. With no ninja training yet, she was admittedly quite a bit less graceful than him in the air.

"What now?" She asked. Arashi wasn't sure how you could bounce up and down in the air, but Sora managed it.

"You got to get your chakra to flow to your legs and invite the wind to push you forward, ok? And don't forget to have a clear ending point in your head."

"Show me!"

Arashi grinned and ruffled his sister's hair "no problem. _**'Watashiniutsukushīkazeokōsoku-ka.'**_" He suddenly shot towards one of the farming islands. When Sora was almost out of shouting range he yelled, "Your turn!"

After a minute or so of nothing happening he used speeding wind feet to get back to his sister.

"What's the matter?"

Blue eyes iconic of the Namikaze clan glared up at him. "It. Won't. Work!"

"Keep trying. You'll get it." An idea popped into Arashi's head. "How's about I give you a lift then?"

Sora's eyes widened until Arashi thought her eyes would pop out of her head. "_Please!_" she clambered onto her older brother's back and held on tight.

"Are you holding on tight Sora?"

"Yes"

"Alright then, _**'Watashiniutsukushīkazeokōsoku-ka.'**_"

* * *

><p>The Namikaze siblings ended up sitting by Sunrise Lake on one of the outlying islands of the Hidden Sun. contrary to its name, Sunrise Lake was the best place to see the sun<em>set<em>. And that was just what the Namikaze siblings were doing.

"Do you think you got it now?" Arashi asked. He and his sister had spent the afternoon zooming around the Hidden Sun, first with Sora on his back then with her by his side.

"Yeah!" chirped a tired Sora. "But, I'm tired."

Arashi ruffled his sister's golden hair. "That's ok. I'll carry you back." he pulled his sister onto his back in preparation for Air Dance. "What do you think mum's got for tea?"

"Barbeque?"

"Maybe. Are you holding on tight?" Arashi felt his sister give a reassuring squeeze in confirmation. Arashi then focused on the air above his home and whispered _**'Watashiniutsukushīkazeokōsoku-ka.'**_ And shot forward.

* * *

><p>Following the speeding path of air home, Arashi and Sora arrived to the most delicious smell of ramen filling the house. The siblings landed in the back yard and as they walked up to the back door and as they did, they heard voices inside.<p>

"Daddy's home!" Sora gasped. She slithered off Arashi's back and ran inside.

Arashi followed just as excitedly. His father was a ninja and as per hidden sun law, every Hidden Sun ninja had to live on one of the allocated islands. There were exceptions of course, such as his mother. While she was raising Arashi and Sora she had to stay on one of the civilian islands and was not in active duty. Arashi didn't understand but mother said he would one day.

He stepped through the door and was welcomed by a huge hug that could only be given by his father

"There's my boy!" a man built like a bear exclaimed, with a voice to match. He knelt down to Arashi's height. "How's it been going? Are you exited about your exams tomorrow?"

Arashi grinned and nodded. Even though his father looked gruff and feral, he was the nicest person you could ever meet.

"Yeah dad. I'm a little nervous about the history section though" Arashi laughed

"Well, you know what I always say…"

"Put all the multi choice questions 'B'!" Said Sora from by the ramen pot, trying to get some extra.

"That's right!"

Arashi's mother put bowls of ramen on the table. "Alright, grub's up. If you don't want to eat, don't come to the table." She called

"It smells delicious Tatsumaki." Arashi's father exclaimed. "itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu!"

* * *

><p>It was the day of the test and an up early Arashi was ready before anyone else got up. His father had done a rare thing and stayed the night; he only did this when something important with the family was happening. Arashi's parents came downstairs hand in hand and sat down at the breakfast table. Sora was two steps behind them, holding a book of some sort. Inazuma, the Namikaze sibling's father motioned for the children to take a seat.<p>

"We have some very important news, you two." Inazuma began

"You're going to have a baby brother." Finished Tatsumaki

Arashi and Sora stared at their parents. Arashi couldn't believe it. Another sibling? Not that it really mattered though. Once he graduated the academy he would be moving to live with his father on one of the ninja isles.

Feigning interest, Arashi asked "What will his name be?"

Tatsumaki smiled. "You're just going to find that out after you pass your Hiku-nin tests."

Arashi nodded "well, I've got to go. I want to be early." He breezed out of the door with his younger sister trailing behind him. Halfway to the academy he stopped and turned to face Sora.

"Okay, what is it?" he asked

She handed him the book she had been carrying. "It's your graduating present. Open it."

Arashi did as he was told and on the first page there was a single name. "Um, Sora… whose is that name? And why is it in this book?"

The seven year old beamed at him. "I was sneaky last night. I heard mummy and daddy talking and they said that that was going to be baby brother's name. Mummy said you needed a present for passing your, your…"

"Hiku-nin?"

"Yeah. Hiku-nin tests. So I got you a book to write all your adventures in. I snuck little brother's name in there as well."

Arashi rubbed his sister's head. "Well done Sora. I'll make sure to write you lots of adventures in it. See you at graduation."

"See you at graduation." Sora ran back home in the early morning light.

* * *

><p>Arashi slipped into his seat in the examination room. He was the first one there excluding the teacher.<p>

"Morning, Tengu- Sensei."

"Morning Arashi." Tengu replied "are you ready for the exam?"

"Yes sensei." He sat in silence until the other students arrived.

When all the class had arrived, Tengu-Sensei called for silence. "All right class. Today will be one of the most important days of your life. As you know, you only get three tries at this test; so do well. First will be the written exam, then the taijutsu exam then the jumon exam. Any questions?"

No hands were raised.

"Good. I will start handing out your test papers. Anyone I catch cheating fails."

* * *

><p>The test was hard, of course. But Arashi passed with flying colors. What could you expect from the top of the class? The only question he had to miss was 'How were the Islands of the Sun formed?'<p>

After the test was finished, the class was let out for a break, then onto the taijutsu test. Other teachers from the school were brought in and the students were made to spar against them while Tengu-Sensei marked them on their performance.

The jumon test was as such; the students had to perform one offensive jumon of their chakra type, two acceleration jumon and a disguise jumon.

Arashi stepped into the room where Tengu-Sensei had called his name from.

"Alright Arashi, start with your offensive jumon on that post over there if you will." Tengu-Sensei pointed to a post in the far corner of the room. Arashi nodded and took up his position.

_**'Tekisurudoikazeokamu.'**_ Arashi murmured and used the incantation as instructions for his chakra to create several large cuts in the post. Turning to his sensei he gave her the thumbs up.

Tengu-Sensei marked something down on a clipboard. "All right, could you do a disguise of me please?"

_**'Watashiwawatashidewanai.' **_A puff of smoke later and there stood two Tengu-Senseis.

She looked Arashi's disguise up and down, looking for any flaws. "Good work. Okay, two different acceleration jumon then and you're done."

Arashi nodded eager to finish. "I'll use a wordless ground technique first." With that he used chakra to speed himself along to the other end of the room and back. After that he used air dance to get into the air followed by speeding wind feet to flit across to the end of the room.

Tengu-Sensei pointed to a pair of doors. "All right Arashi, go through the left door. It'll take you to where you have to go next. Well done."

"Thank you Tengu-Sensei." And with a grin and a wave Arashi was gone.

* * *

><p>If Arashi had gone through the <em>right<em> door he would have found himself heading back to his class with the students that had failed. But Arashi had gone through the left door. This door led down a long corridor, through a set of double doors and into a well windowed room. There was only Arashi in this room. There were no lights, but huge floor length windows provided ample light to see with. After a moment, a new ninja came in.

"You're Arashi Namikaze?" he asked

Arashi nodded.

"Congratulations, you've passed. Now it's time to get the unique mark that each ninja of the Hidden Sun has." The ninja motioned Arashi to come closer. "Wait here and I will call in the people who will mark you. Okay?" he walked out, leaving Arashi alone with his thoughts.

He had passed. And although his calm exterior did not show it, Arashi was ready to do back flips in celebration. The ninja came back with four others.

"My name is Hainu. That is my not the name I was born with, just like your sensei Tengu."

"They're shinobi names right?" guessed Arashi

"That's right. When you are given your marks, you are also given your shinobi name." Hainu pointed to an intricate seal. "Please stand over there so we can begin."

Arashi did as he was told and as he did he felt something come through the one of the open windows. "What was that?" he asked

"Just a breeze, just a breeze." Replied Hainu as the other ninja painted symbols on the floor around him. "Ready?"

Arashi clasped the book his sister gave him. "Ready."

The seal activated and a monster appeared behind Hainu and dove towards Arashi, he jumped out of the way and out of the seal. The monster was still there, standing twice as tall as the eleven year old and just plain scary.

"You four! You messed up the seal! You're lucky the boy's still alive!" Hainu raged, and then turning to Arashi he continued completely calmly, "sorry, those four will find the errors in just a moment… are you okay?"

Arashi shook his head. "What on earth is that?" He asked, pointing to the creature.

Hainu's eyes grew hard and dangerous "you can see Raiju? So he did begin to possess you."

"Possess?" Arashi choked out.

"Sure kid. Didn't your parents ever tell you that once they became a ninja their life changed?"

"Hainu , shut up!" growled two of the ninja in unison.

"What? It's not like he's ever going to be able to tell anyone."

Unbeknownst to the five ninja Arashi had been backing up slowly towards the window since he had first seen Raiju. Spotting the huge open window behind him in his peripheral vision he jumped out of it, shouting _**'Watashiwakūki-chūdeodorukotoonegatteimasu!'**_ He had to get away from the crazy ninja at the academy. He just had to! His panicked mind was making it hard for Arashi to fly straight and he crashed into some branches of one the great trees that surrounded the portal grove.

"Brother?"

Arashi opened his eyes to find himself staring at his sister a branch lower than him.

"Didn't you pass?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"Umm… playing. Did you pass?"

A dark look passed over Arashi's face. "Yes. But I've got to go." He looked down at the book in his hand that had somehow miraculously survived his encounter with the tree. He looked over at the ancient portal, a crazy idea forming in his mind. "Goodbye Sora. I doubt I will see you again, but I will fill your book with great adventures. I will miss you. I'm sorry." he ruffled Sora's hair one last time and launched himself towards the portal in the grove.

Landing beside it, Arashi pushed all the chakra he could into the stone archway in the hopes of activating the portal. He knew that only Naka-nin and above usually could activate it, but he had to leave. A roar shook the air and Arashi flinched. "Please portal, take whatever you want! I need to leave!"

Suddenly the portal glowed and activated.

Without taking a moment's hesitation, he jumped into it and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Sun filtered through leaves, dappling the four year old boy. Jiraiya stopped and stared at him. He was sure he hadn't been there before.<p>

"Oi, kid." He prodded the unconscious child. "Kid?" the boy didn't stir. Looking him over, he found a book underneath the blond boy. Pulling it out he found only two words in it.

_Minato Namikaze._

"Well Minato, welcome to the Hidden Leaf."

At that, cerulean blue eyes opened. Arashi Namikaze was gone, Minato Namikaze one day to be the Fourth Hokage had come to the fire contry.

* * *

><p>AN this was an idea that had been going around in my head about where Minato came from and why there are no other Namikazes in the Hidden Leaf so here it is.

Main cast:

Arashi Namikaze A.K.A minato Namikaze

Sora Namikaze

Tatsumaki Namikaze shinobi (inactive) Arashi's and Sora's mother.

Inazuma (shinobi name Zanki)Namikaze

Jumon –sorta like jutsu (magic spell)

Hiku-nin – low ninja.

Naka-nin – middle ninja.

List of jumon used

Watashiwa kūki-chūdeodorukotoonegatteimasu. Air dance.

Watashiniutsukushīkazeokōsoku-ka. Speeding wind feet.

Tekisurudoikazeokamu. Biting wind.

Watashiwawatashidewanai. Disguise.

So if you enjoyed this please tell me, if you didn't please give constructive criticism. Thanks


End file.
